Edward siempre vuelve
by Gancanagh
Summary: Podía insultarlo todo lo que quisiera: Él siempre volvería a mí


_**Nota:**__ Mi propia versión del capítulo "Decisión precipitada" de Eclipse. Sip. El capítulo siguiente al beso de Jacob y Bella. El capítulo en el que llega Edward y le perdona todos sus pecados. Para el reto, Sácale el jugo al OoC de el foro El Lobo, la oveja y el león. Enjoy!_

_**Advertencias:**__ OoC, adivina en quién *cejas*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo de Meyer, incluidas algunas líneas._

_

* * *

_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Murmuró, con la voz plena de ansiedad.

- No. Quiero morirme.

- Eso no ocurrirá jamás. Eso no lo permitiré.

Gruñí y luego susurré:

- Tal vez cambies de idea

- ¿Dónde está Jacob?

- Se ha ido a luchar – Murmuré contra el suelo.

Edward cerró los ojos intentando localizar a mi mejor amigo. Imaginé a Jake corriendo por el bosque, feliz, disfrutando la victoria que yo acababa de regalarle. Recordando el momento y…

_Recordando el momento._

- Oh – Exclamó Edward al fin. Se echó a reír entre dientes de mala gana. – Y yo que pensaba que estaba jugando sucio. – ¿Por qué reía? No podía dejar de preguntarme dónde estaban los gritos y las palabras de odio que yo había imaginado. Edward acababa de leer el pensamiento de Jacob y ahora sabía que lo había besado, ¿Por qué no parecía enojado? – Me ha hecho quedar como el santo patrón de la ética – Su mano acarició la parte de mi mejilla que quedaba al descubierto. Yo temblé ante su frío contacto – No estoy enfadado contigo, amor. Jacob es más astuto de lo que yo hubiera creído jamás, aunque hubiera deseado que no se lo hubieses pedido, claro.

- Edward – Barboteé contra el áspero nailon - ¿Acaso no sien…-

- Anda, calla - Me silenció sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla con los dedos. Continuamos hablando, aunque yo no sabía realmente qué era lo que decíamos. Sólo podía pensar en su reacción: Había esperado llanto, odio, promesas de no volverlo a hacer. ¿Por qué parecía no molestarle?

- Tú lo quieres – Susurró con dulzura

- Pero a ti te quiero más – Le dije.

- Pero cuando te abandoné… Jacob fue quien puso los puntos, quien te ayudó, quien…

No quería oír más. Edward seguía hablando y, por un momento, su voz dejó de sonar tan suave y aterciopelada. No seguí permitiendo que mi cerebro procesara todas sus excusas, ya había escuchado suficiente: Se culpaba a sí mismo. Se culpaba de _mi propio_ error. Estaba haciéndose pasar por el mártir, así como toda su vida lo había hecho. Fruncí el ceño mientras una oleada de ira empezaba a apoderarse de mí y apreté los puños como si fuese a empezar a pelear. Edward lo notó y se quedó callado, intentando descifrar mi mirada, y odiando no poder hacer eso con mis pensamientos.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Solté una carcajada amarga.

- ¿Qué me pasa a mí, Edward? – Me miraba con una mezcla de culpa y confusión. – Nada, amor. A mí no me pasa absolutamente nada raro, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo sí te amo a ti.

- Bella…

- Yo sí siento, Edward. Yo siento lo que me sucede, y lo que te sucede a ti, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿No me dijiste que me amabas también?

- Te amo más que a nadie, más de lo que puedes llegar a…

- Entonces por qué – Alcé la voz hasta casi empezar a gritar. Toda la rabia acumulada de el tiempo que llevábamos juntos comenzó a brotar y cada palabra que salía parecía una daga empapada con veneno – ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me respetas al menos un poco? ¿Por qué no notas que todo lo que hago es para ver si logro encontrar tu puta hombría en algún lugar? ¡Hasta hace cinco minutos, aún tenía esperanzas de que tuvieras! ¿A qué demonios te refieres con que no estás enojado? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de autoestima? ¿Es que no me amas a mí?

- Bella, por favor, escúchame – Dijo con el tono melodramático que utilizaba siempre conmigo. Ese tono con el que yo caía rendida a sus pies y perdonaba todo lo malo que me hacía. Pero no esta vez, _no señor_.

- No, Edward, escúchame tú a mí. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres, ah? ¡Acabo de besuquear a tu peor enemigo en todo el mundo! ¡Acabo de traicionar la confianza que pusiste en mí porque un perro me tiene ganas! ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? _"No te preocupes, amor, no estoy enfadado contigo" _– Cité, imitando teatral y ridículamente el tono de su voz - ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? Edward, soy el hazmerreír de todo Forks, Volterra y La Push. ¡La gente del instituto piensa que sólo me tienes para ocultar que eres gay! Y ahora yo empiezo a creerlo también, porque sería el único motivo aceptable de que no te importe una mierda a quién ando haciéndole el favor.

- Amor, por favor no di…

- ¿Amor? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de llamarme así? – Las palabras se agolpaban en mí, felices de poder salir de una vez por todas. Solté otra carcajada falsa y respiré. Moría de ganas por insultarlo, decirle todo lo que siempre había querido y mirarlo como siempre quise hacerlo. No me importaba si se enfadaría demasiado, no me importaba que decidiera no volver a hablarme jamás, porque sabía que eso no sucedería_: Edward siempre vuelve_, me repetía_, Edward siempre vuelve a mí._ - ¡Si fuera tu amor, no me tratarías como la basura que crees que soy!

Nos quedamos callados durante unos instantes. Su mirada de sufrimiento intentaba herirme, pero la coraza de odio que me rodeaba en ese momento, no permitía el más mínimo sentimiento de benevolencia hacia él. Una parte de mí me decía que estaba excediéndome, y que Edward era tan perfecto que todo lo que le decía en ese momento era un sacrilegio. Pero la otra parte, la parte resentida que había estado dormida toda mi vida, estaba feliz de poder plantarle en cara todas las verdades que se acumulaban en mi corazón desde el día en el que decidí volverme la chica del vampiro.

- ¿Sabes por qué me fijé en Jacob, Eddie? – Rompí el silencio con un susurro que un humano no habría podido escuchar. Tenía los puños tan apretados que me herían la piel de las manos y acababa de agachar la cabeza, porque unas cuantas lágrimas se agolpaban tras mis ojos y no quería que me viera llorar en ese momento – Porque él sí tiene los cojones que tu perdiste cuando te fijaste en mí. Porque él sí es todo un hombre, porque él sí…

- Porque las perras buscan a los perros – Dijo con la voz más fuerte y autoritaria que había salido de él desde que nos conocimos. Sonrió, más encantador que nunca, y pasó las manos por su cabello húmedo. Me miró con arrogancia y soltó una carcajada de dicha, como si yo no hubiese estado insultándolo unos cuantos segundos atrás. En ese momento me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras y me asusté al imaginar las consecuencias. Temí que estuviera realmente enojado y me preparé para hacerlo perdonarme. _Edward siempre vuelve, Edward siempre vuelve a mí._

- Edward… - Susurré – Yo no… yo no hablaba en serio. Te amo – Le dije, sabiendo que no se resistiría a la mirada inocente que mi rostro volvía a ganar.

- Amor, mejor jódete. – Murmuró sin perder la sonrisa, y un segundo después vi su sombra correr a velocidad vampírica por entre los árboles, en dirección hacia Denhali.

Esa vez, Edward nunca volvió.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Review?_


End file.
